


All Your Gold

by scrapbullet



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruises, Dubious Consent, Human!Stiles, M/M, what do you call it when you kind of maybe have feelings for a slightly loony Alpha?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't treat him like he's made of glass. Peter treats him like a man, palming each bruise with care until he presses too hard and the pain drags Stiles back into himself.</p><p>Somehow, it reminds him of his humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Gold

It doesn't hurt much, not anymore.

When he inhales the ache in his ribs becomes tight and hot, reminding him of the bruises that bloom black and purple across his chest. They're a gift from Peter, albeit an unintentional one, and even the most minute movement causes the muscles to pull in such a way as to leave Stiles breathless, pressing his face into Peter's bare chest and willing himself to just _breathe_.

Peter doesn't treat him like he's made of glass. Peter treats him like a man, palming each bruise with care until he presses too hard and the pain drags Stiles back into himself.

Somehow, it reminds him of his humanity.

For now, the Alpha slumbers, but before, _before_ , Peter had held him down and fucked him with a strength that Stiles still finds terrifying. Every bruise and scratch is a sign of claiming, every friction burn from scraping stubble. And yet, Peter is so very careful; never bites too deep, never draws blood-

He refuses to give Stiles the bite unless it's consensual.

It's pretty funny considering that Stiles wasn't always the most willing of bed partners, at least, not at first. In the beginning it had been an agreement, of sorts, and nothing more; protection in exchange for his body, as willing as he is able, and Stiles had kinda, maybe, been content with it. 

It had worked, for a while. It had kept his dad safe when it really mattered, anyway, and that's all that Stiles has ever wanted. 

But things are never that simple, are they?

Stiles really doesn't know what he feels anymore. 

"You're thinking too loud," Peter chastises, voice thick with sleep. Serrated claws scratch at Stiles' scalp absently, too gentle to do much damage before settling over the curve of Stiles' hip. "Sleep. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." 

Tucking his head under Peter's chin Stiles closes his eyes and tries to sleep, a tightness in his chest that has little to do with bruises.

Maybe he was wrong about it not hurting anymore.


End file.
